Bases on Moons and Cities of Autobots
by Epiwsedis
Summary: What led to the change in status-quo ahead of the animated movie? Few chapters on moonbases, strategies and new characters.


_Hasbrro and Takara own Transformers. I'm just playing with them._

Sideswipe walked into the crowded briefing room aboard the Ark, the Autobot's home for several years since their awakening on Earth and looked about for somewhere to be inconspicuous. His twin, Sunstreaker, beckoned him over to a space leaning against the far wall. He moved past the six mini-bots, nodding a greeting to Windcharger as he did so, and then slumped down next to Sunstreaker.

"Think they'll finally clue us into what's going on?" he asked, jovially.

"No. Blaster called every available Autobot here for as big a meeting as we've had in months because Prowl and Prime are gonna do improvisational comedy." Sunstreaker shot back, irritably.

Sideswipe smirked and then looked around the room at those present. At the head of the room stood the Autobot's heroic leader, Optimus Prime, flanked by his trusted lieutenants, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet. Also with them, and involved in what seemed a light-hearted discussion with Jazz, stood Trailbreaker and Huffer. Those three had been thick as thieves all week, Sideswipe thought to himself, Huffer and Trailbreaker moved away to sit next to Skyfire and Cosmos, at the right of the command group's position.

Also in the room were Tracks and Blaster, discussing a mission they had just completed. Behind them sat Hound, locked in conversation with Mirage, Perceptor and Smokescreen. In the far corner, stood next to Wheeljack, Sideswipe was surprised to see Grimlock, the leader of the troublesome Dinobots. The Dinobots were kept out of sight and out of mind unless there was an urgent loud act of destruction needed. Prime had done well to get Grimlock too attend.

Bluestreak, Grapple, Hoist, Beachcomber, Warpath, Seaspray and Powerglide were leaning against the back wall, and Hotspot and Silverbolt, representing their teams, were present too.

Sideswipe had figured something was up by the amount of time Prime, Prowl and Ironhide had spent sequestered away in the briefing room over the last few weeks. Something was going on, and various gossip and rumours had spread like wildfire among the idle troops of the Autobot rank-and-file.

As Sideswipe made himself comfortable, and Sunstreaker rubbed half-heartedly at an imagined blemish on his immaculate yellow chest-plate, Optimus Prime turned and stepped forward, preparing to speak. Silence fell almost instantly given the respect he commanded from everyone present.

"My fellow Autobots" he began "I thank you all for coming to this meeting. I understand that you have been idle for the last several days, and I thank you for your discipline and patience. Prowl, Ironhide and I have had many strategy meetings these last few days, and we owe you an update on our current situation, as well as some details on our forthcoming plans. Prowl, would you care to give a brief run-down of our current situation?"

"Certainly Optimus," Prowl began as smoothly as ever "at this current moment, the conflict with the Decepticons has reached a stalemate on Earth. The Decepticons seek Energon sources to send to Cybertron via the Space-Bridge, and we usually manage to thwart their plans, without ever being able to decisively beat them. Occasionally there are injuries on both sides, however it is often just small conflicts, and neither side seems willing to take too many risks."

"The forces are very evenly matched on Earth. We have superior numbers, and more tactical flexibility in the range of troops available to us, but, 'bot for 'bot they are better fighters" – Sunstreaker made an annoyed gesture at this point - "and we often find ourselves being reactive, and not pro-active."

Prowl paused to survey the room, and then continued

"On Cybertron, the picture is much different. The Decepticons, led by Shockwave, rule Cybertron. Scattered pockets of Autobot resistance try to make things difficult for him, but really they are just an irritation. It is only Shockwave's natural caution that has prevented him from wiping them out. He doesn't see them as a threat, so he doesn't pursue them. His concentration focuses instead on providing resources – which as we know are scarce on Cybertron - to the Earthbound troops."

Prowl stepped back and allowed Optimus to address the room.

"The Autobots on Cybertron need our help. However we cannot abandon Earth to the mercies of the Decepticons stationed here. With that in mind, I intend to take a small team of Autobots and travel to the larger of Cybertron's moons, to unite the Autobot resistance, and gain a foothold with the long-term aim of recapturing Cybertron from the Decepticons. "

Prowl stepped in and continued without missing a beat.

"The first phase of the operation will be to send a small reconnaissance team to Cybertron to hopefully meet with some of the Autobot survivors. The second phase will be to try to form a command structure – it's entirely possible that some groups are completely unaware others exist – and the third step is to set up a permanent base of operations. Prime?"

Optimus and Prowl both stepped back.

"If there are questions or issues you wish to raise," began Optimus, "please feel free to do so."

Wheeljack's was the only voice to speak.

"I assume the identities of the Cybertron scouting team have already been confirmed?"

"We're 80% sure on who should comprise the first team," Prowl responded. "But if anyone wants to be on the Cybertron team, they can see me in private."

There were no further questions, as everybody tried to digest the news of a return to Cybertron, and the meeting was brought to a close. As the Autobots made their way out of the control room, Sideswipe smiled as he saw Mirage try to edge his way towards Prowl. No prizes for guessing what he'll be asking, Sideswipe though to himself. Sunstreaker seemed lost in thought ahead of him, and stomped angrily down to the rec room.


End file.
